Bottom dump trailers, including belly-dump trailers and clam-shell type trailers, may be hitched to a vehicle, such as a truck, to haul a material from one location to another and dump the material at a desired location. In some situations, it may be undesirable or hazardous for the gate of the bottom dump trailer to open. For example, when the bottom dump trailer is traveling on a road and is filled with material, the opening of the bottom dump trailer can cause the material to spill out onto the road and create a hazard for surrounding drivers. There is a need for securing mechanisms to prevent bottom dump trailers from opening in these and other types of situations. Current securing mechanisms fail to provide a convenient and reliable way for drivers to secure the gate of their bottom dump trailers.